


The bottom of the sea witnesses sunlight

by Anteika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, i feed my angst quality tears, well fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteika/pseuds/Anteika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse affects a village. The people are hit with tragedy and only a sacrifice can stop it.<br/>That sacrifice is Hideyoshi Nagachika.<br/>But he finds out that it was only a sorrowful being that wanted to be showed comfort, that caused the tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bottom of the sea witnesses sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck in angst, I'm so sorry. Have this trashy angst.

Recently, there's been several deaths and tragedies in a certain poor village. The number of people decreases by the day. They are certain that the cause of the sadness is from the God of the Tragic Seas, that lay beside the village. The people know what they must do, if it shall be stopped. A sacrifice. Not just any person will do. The God of the Tragic Seas' curse don't reach some people, and they are the key to stop it.  
There's only one person who isn't affected in the village. A boy, Hideyoshi Nagachika, Hide as he prefers it.  
He too knows what has to be done.  
"Are you sure? Your still so young!" Says the head of the village. "If we just-"  
"There's no other way, you know that! Everyone will die if we- I don't do anything!" Hide yells, grief filled from the death of his close ones.  
"I could've been one of the others! I would've died anyway!"  
Hide turns around. He casts a glance back at the old man. It saddened him to see the old man like that. There is only pain right now. Hide knows he can stop it.  
"...Tell the rest I left. Tell them not to grief, this is a necessary sacrifice." Hide sniffs. He's scared, he doesn't want to leave, but they'll be happy, they'll live on.  
"Hide." The old man struggles to move towards Hide. Hide turns around with tears in his eyes. The man too had blurry eyes, as he spread his arms to hug Hide. Hide gladly takes the hug.  
"We'll miss you, Hide." The old man sobs, hugging tighter. "We won't forget."  
Hide hugs the man, who raised him, tightly. Hide is the clown, the joker, who has made people's days brighter.  
"I won't forget too."

***********

Hide has taken one of the village's boats, drifting on the dark sea. The sky's covered in gray lumps of clouds and it's windy. Hide just lets the boat drift away from the shore. It's scary. Hide's sobbing, it's cold, he's shaking.  
"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." He chants, curled up on the wooden boat.  
He's scared.  
The boat suddenly jolts and Hide gets shocked. He hurries to grip the boat and look what caused it. His eyes widens at the sight. Tentacles are creeping up the boat and subtly dragging it down. They are red and look cold.  
"Nononono." Hide mumbles. He isn't ready, he never was ready. He doesn't want to die.  
But it's too late. A whip from behind makes him fall into the ocean. It's so dark, the water. So cold, so strange.  
The tentacles takes a hold of him, pushing the air out of his lungs and he swallows lots of water. Hide knows it's over now. Is he crying? he can't tell.  
It's dark.

************

 

Hide coughs up water, and struggles to breathe. He feels sand and icky seaweed.  
Wha-" He manages to get out, sitting up.  
"I'm alive?" Hide whispers, patting himself up and down. He's still wet and it's hard to breathe. It's dark. He slowly stands up, and begins cautiously feeling around. He hits something. It's cold, but it feels... human? He feels upwards. A chest? Collarbone? A... mouth? Hide hears and feels whatever he was touching breathe out. Hide thinks how cold the lips were. Cracked.  
Hide stumbles back afraid and scared of what he can't see.  
"W-who is there? Where is this place?" Hide stutters. He gets only silence. He is about to speak once again, but he see several dim lights approach from all sides. They get closer and closer. Hide is standing stiff, not breathing. He feels the fear making him shake and he turns around, seeing even more lights. But as the many lights approach, the more the surrounding area light up. Hide stands in awe and fear, as he sees the surroundings.  
Thousands of angler fish lights the place from the sides and above. They are definitely in water, Hide can see that. He carefully approaches the fish. On closer inspection, it is a water wall of some sort. Looking up, there's also water. He's in a bubble? The fish are just... lighting up the place. Then Hide quickly turns around, to finally see what he touched before.  
He gasps. He meets a red eye surrounded by black. It seems so despair filled. Hide approaches the being, heart pounding so hard in fear. What is it? Is it a human?  
The skin's unnaturally dark too and it has black hair. Hide notices the being's feet and legs are rooted into the sand, with some kind of red colored crystal substance.  
"U-uhm..." Hide just mumbles. He freezes as the being moves it's head. It's other eye is human; white sclera, soft colored grey iris. Hide can't stop but wonder... Why do they look so sad?  
The being's body is covered in the crystal substance, that make branches on its shoulders.  
It looks absolutely beautiful, but yet...  
Hide is confused. Tears spill from his eyes.  
"Huh?" Hide wipes them away, but they won't stop. He also has this heavy feeling on his heart.  
"I'm sorry." The being says, its tone being so very saddening; it doesn't help Hide, it makes the feeling heavier. "I'm killing you, aren't I?"  
Hide looks at the being. Its eyes still so grief filled.  
"...What are you?" Hide asks. He doesn't feel that the being is a threat; just... so sad.  
It looks at Hide. It frowns.  
"I am but a being who exist, who create, who destroys." It closed its eyes. "You're a human being, who has but a curse."  
"What?" Hide blinks several times. "What do you mean? My village was hit by..."  
Hide approaches the being. It was about his height.  
"You." Hide starts, eyeing the four tentacles behind him. "You caused it, didn't you?"  
It opens its eyes, tears spilling, making Hide just feel heavy.  
"I am not at fault for their deaths." It says, locking eyes with Hide. "You are."  
Those words make Hide weak in in legs. He falls to his knees. What's happening? Why is it affecting him so much?  
"I chose you. I am so sorry."  
Hide hears the being's voice crack. Oh, it hurt his heart to hear.  
"T-then why did I even come here?" Hide cries. It makes sense. If Hide is correct, the being in front of him is the God of the Tragic Seas. Just being in the presence of such a tragic God, is affecting him. Hide raises his head. Is that a apologetic smile?  
"To put it in more human words..." The being takes a hold of Hide's shoulder to make him stand up. His hands are so cold. "...I am a selfish person, who wants comfort."  
Hide backs away. Still crying, he feels anger swell up.  
"S-so, I am the cause of their deaths? My friends, family, everyone?" The being doesn't answer, just gives this sorrowful expression.  
"The remaining won't be affected anymore.! It simply says.  
Hide can't take it, especially in the being presence. He breaks down to a sobbing mess, loud sobbing leaves him.  
Hide hears past his sobs the similar sound of glass shattering. He manages to look up. He sees the being dragging its rooted feet in the sand. He broke through the crystals surrounding his legs.  
He kept sobbing.  
"I cannot ask you to forgive me for my selfish actions, using a curse, that killed your loved ones. I cannot leave this place, I cannot see light, nor what is beyond these waters." It began sobbing too, getting closer to Hide. "I kept an eye on you. So cheerful and happy. I wanted to see that for myself. But I can't. My presence is crushing your mind. I regret. I regret so many things."  
It has fallen on its knees in front of Hide. They are both hurting.  
Hide sees. So close to this being, he sees it's eyes; blind eyes.  
It can't see.  
But why is it so beautiful, yet so heartbreaking?  
Now Hide feels bad for it. How long has it been here? Its a God, a tragic being. All it wants is comfort. Something that wants love.  
"I can show you." Hide speaks with a rusty voice. "No, let me show you!"  
Hide puts his hand on its shoulders.  
It feels his warmth, something it never felt before this.  
It furrowed its eyebrows, crying more. Though it smiles, it drops its head.  
"If you try harder, you can!" Hide tries to encourage, but his feelings are so deep down.  
"You can't go back." It says. "Once you're here you can't go back. Everyone else before you they... They hated me, they felt nothing but hate towards me and they drowned themselves."  
Hide hugs the being, trying hard not to cry even more at the sadness in its voice.  
"..." Hide realizes something. "Hey, what can I call you?" Hide's voice is becoming hoarse from crying. He's never felt so sad and sorrowful before.  
But yet, he knows this being feels much worse.  
The being raises it's head.  
"...I have no name." It turns its head away. "I don't deserve one."  
"That's not right." Hide says trying his best with a smile. "You have an existence. You deserve a name, not a title. I'll give you one."  
"If I can't go back, I'll stay here with you. They'll manage, but you..." Hide inhales a shaking breath. "...It's been rough, right? Being alone for so long, it's so silent, so mentally breaking."  
Hide forces its head forward with a hand. Up close, it just looks like a boy.  
"I'll show you how it feels, the feeling of happiness..." Hide sheds tears and the being... It swears it saw a glimpse of light, a glimpse of a happy face. It smiles, feeling a strange emotions amidst the constant feeling it always feels.  
"Okay..." It lets it head fall forward, so their foreheads touched.

"I'll become your soulmate. I will make you see, I believe you one day can see the beauty that is above this dark place-" Hide hugs the being.

"-Kaneki Ken."

 

***************

Kaneki Ken found a day he wished he didn't. He cursed himself, his eternal existence. He wished... He wished he was human. He wouldn't be left behind like this.  
But he learned a lot.  
Hide showed him sides of himself he didn't know.  
Hide grew to know him better than himself.  
Hide.  
He is always there. He didn't ever leave.  
Because Hide loves Kaneki.


End file.
